


Love and War

by LuciFee



Category: Historic Event, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Historic Event - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFee/pseuds/LuciFee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen meet shortly before February 13th, 1945, but there's not only love that fills the air around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> The event on Feb 13th really happend, the rest is just fictional.  
> Warnings for some violence but nothing graphic.

Germany 1945:

He ran for his life through the woods. As fast as he could with his injured left leg anyway. Behind him he could hear the voices of people chasing him. He crashed with his plane into a field and was now trying to escape the angry crowd that would probably kill him immediately. After all he was the enemy. His leg started to hurt badly and slowed him down more and more. His only hope was that his haunters would give up soon. In front of him he could see the lights of a house. Maybe he could find a place to hide there. As he came near he saw an old warehouse and with the last strength he had, he pushed the door open and stumbled in. The door closed behind him. Finally his exhaustion got the better of him and he sank unconscious to the ground.

*-*

As Jensen opened his eyes again his body felt like on fire and he could hardly move. As he turned his head he saw the face of a young woman next to him and he realised that he was no longer in the warehouse but on a cot in a cellar. Frightened of being caught he tried to get up but his strength left him half the way and so he had to lay down again.

“Don't be afraid,” the young woman said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. “No one will do you any harm. By the way my name is Christina.”

Jensen stayed silent and took a look around carefully. Christina seemed to guess his thoughts.

“This is not my house but you're save here. No one else will come down here except of me.” Then she turned to the door and left.

“Thank you.” Jensen mumbled.

*-*

 

At the same time above Jensens head the front door opened and the owner of the house, Jared Padaleki, walked in. He was a Translator at the Gestapo Headquarter at Dresden. Christina walked up to Jared and took his coat from him.

 

“I hope you had a nice day, Sir.” Jared looked at her with tiered, brown eyes and tried to smile.

 

“Yes a bit. Please be nice and get me a coffee into my study.” Christina nodded as she hung up the coat.

 

“As you please, Sir,” she answered. “ Your post lies on your desk.” Then she left in the direction of the kitchen.

 

Jared entered his study and let himself fall into the chair behind his desk. He went through his brown hair with his hands and stared at the envelopes in front of him at his desk.   How long could he pretend to be someone he was not? With a sigh, he took one of the envelopes and opened it. Inside was a letter of a friend from Kiel.

 

  'Dear Jared! I write you to say hi from your family. They don't know yet when they come to visit you but it'll be any time soon. So be prepared. Yours Thomas'

 

 

Jared leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Thank god, so it would be over soon.

 

As he was half way through the letters Christina entered the study with a cup of coffee in her hands. Carefully she placed it in front of Jared on the desk.

 

“ Is there anything else I can do for you?” she wanted to know as Jared looked up to her.

 

“ No, thank you,” he replied. “If I need anything else I find my way into the kitchen. Go to sleep, Christina, it was a long day.” Christina nodded and turned to the door.

 

“Have you heard anything about your husband?” Jared suddenly asked. Christina shook her head sadly.

 

“Nothing for half a year now and nobody wants to tell me anything.”

 

“First thing tomorrow I'll see what I can find out for you.” Jared offered.

 

“Thank you,” Christina answered tears filling her eyes. “I wish you a good night.” Then she was gone.

 

Jared took a sip from his coffee and stared into space. He wished this damn war would be over soon. Five long years he was here now. Five years of not seeing or talking to his family. Well, he was trained for this mission and knew what was coming but meanwhile anymore day was tearing at his nerves. With a sigh he turned his attention back to the letters. There was not much he could change at this situation.

 

 

*-*

 

In the middle of the night Jensen woke up with a start and immediately his leg started to hurt again. As he wanted to take a look at it he recognised that it was already bandaged. Whilst he was still amazed about this unexpected helpfulness, his eyes fell on a box next to his cot, with a glass of water and a plate with warm food on it. Looking at it alone made Jensens stomach growling. He sat up carefully and started to eat. He had unbelievable luck, he thought, that he was here and wasn't caught by some fanatics who had probably killed him immediately. Now he had a chance of going home again. Finishing the food he lay down again and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't tired anymore. His thoughts wandered to the owners of the house. What would they say if they knew, the enemy was hiding in their cellar? Surely Christina would get into serious trouble for helping him.

 

Carefully Jensen moved his injured leg again but it still hurt to much to walk far with it. Nevertheless he promised himself to leave this place as soon as he could.

 

 

Early next morning as soon as Jared had gone to work, Christina made an extra breakfast for the stranger in the cellar. She put it on a plate and grabbed some clothes with her other hand. They were old ones from Jared, he wouldn't miss.

 

Carefully she made her way down the stairs into the cellar and found the soldier peacefully  sleeping on the cot. Christina placed the food on the box and laid the clothes down at the end of the cot. Before she left she took another look at the wound, seeing if it was healing well.

 

“Morning,” a sleepy voice said suddenly, nearly giving Christina a heartattack.

 

“ Morning,” she replied finishing the new bandage and then looking up. “ Hope you slept well.”

 

“Yes, I did and thank you for the food.” Jensen sat up slightly, leaning his back against the wall. “I'm Jensen. Sorry for being so rude yesterday.”  

 

“It's ok, I understand that,” Christina sat down at the edge of the cot. “After all you've been trough I wouldn't trust anyone either.” Then she grabbed the clothes she'd brought with her and gave them to Jensen. “ Here they're for you. I don't know if they fit but it's better for you to travel in this then in your uniform.”

 

"You're right,” Jensen said looking closely at the clothes.”How can I ever repay you for what you do for me?” Christina blushed.

 

 

 

“ You don't have to.” Then she got up again. “ I have to leave you alone for a while to drive into the city. Although there's no one in the house right now, please stay here. It's for your own safety.” Jensen nodded.

 

“I will”

 

So Christina took the empty plate from the night with her and left.

 

 

*-*

 

After staring at the now empty breakfast plate for nearly an hour, Jensen got restless. He couldn't sit here and do nothing and also he had to find the bathroom. So he changed  into the clothes Christina gave him and made his way to the stairs. Jensen knew he had promised Christina to stay in the cellar but he really couldn't wait for her to come back.   Carefully he climbed up the stairs opening the door a bit looking up and down the corridor.

 

When he was sure that there was indeed no one home he started his search for the bathroom. Luckily there was one not so far away and Jensen walked in closing the door behind him.

 

At the moment Jensen stepped out into the corridor again he heard the front door open and footsteps coming near. He looked at the cellar door but he would never made it through it in time. The hope that the someone would be Christina was destroyed as Jensen heard a male voice.

 

“Christina were are you? I came home earlier because I have news for you.”  

 

Jensen immediately tensed and reaching into the right pocket of his trouser for his gun, his fingers wrapped themselves tightly around the weapon.

 

As Jared came around the corner and into the corridor, he found himself face to face with a gun. He recognised that the owner of the weapon was determined to do what ever was necessary, so Jared slowly lifted his hands up into the air. There was only a small chance saving his life and he hoped he would do the right thing.

 

“If you want to shoot me then do it now.” he said, speaking English again for  the first time since 5 years. His opponent seemed puzzled and hesitated.  

 

“Are you a spy or a traitor?” he asked. Jared shock his head.  

 

“None of it,” he answered. “ I would say a kind of victim.” The other one came a few steps closer, pointing the gun directly at Jared chest.

 

“You don't look like a victim to me,” he stated dryly. Jared nodded.

 

“ Yes, that's true. Obviously,” He pointed with one hand in the direction of his study. “But maybe we can sit down in my study and I tell you the whole story.” The other one thought about it then he nodded.

 

“ Ok, lead the way.”

 

When they crossed the entrance hall, Christina entered the house. As she turned around from the door and saw the two men, her shopping basket fell to the ground. Shocked she looked from one man to the other.

 

“ Everything's all right Christina. Nothing will happen to anyone. We just want to talk.” Jared tried to calm her. Christina nodded still looking at the weapon in fear.  Hesitantly the stranger put it away.  

 

“There's nothing to fear, Christina,” he said calmly and helped her getting the groceries back into the basket.

 

Jared recognised the bandage on his leg. Christina was the one letting him into the house. And there was he thinking she was a patriot with all her heart. So he was wrong.

 

Christina took the full basket from the ground and turned to the kitchen.

 

“If you need me, Sir, I'll be in the kitchen.” then she was gone.

 

Jared turned his attention back to his unexpected visitor, and together they entered the study.  While Jared leaned against his desk, the other man sat down opposite him in an armchair.

 

“ So maybe we should first introduce ourselves,” Jared begann. “ My name is Jared Padalecki.”

 

“Jensen Ackles.” Jensen replied shortly.

 

“It all started five years ago,” Jared continued. “ My family lived in London when my mother got a massage that her mother, still living in Warsaw, was seriously ill. So she decided to take her mother to London for medical treatment. I accompanied her. Everything went fine till the day before our departure. Suddenly the Gestapo came into the house of my grandma demanding that I had to come with them or they would kill my mother and grandma.” Jared stopped for a second and Jensen could see that it was not easy for him talking about it.  

 

“That sounds terrible,” he added carefully. Jared shook his head.

 

“It was more than that.” his voice was barely a whisper. “First they put me into prison and I thought I would stay there. But in a sickening way they thought it would be funny to make me one of them. And that's where the nightmare started. I put up a hell of a fight and refused to work with them. In the end I had to give up. They had the better arguments, not only physically. I had to agree to whatever they wanted to save the lives of my mother and grandma.”  

 

As Jared had ended his little speech, Jensen could see that he was shaking slightly but apart from that there was only the sad sparkle in his brown eyes that gave away his true feelings. Jensen had to admit that he couldn't have lived like this for as long as Jared did.  

 

“Have you ever heard anything about your mother and grandma again.” he asked. Jared nodded.

 

“I heard once, that my grandma died a natural death and my mother is still in Warsaw. That's all I know.”

 

Slowly he walked to the door. As he opened it he turned to Jensen .

 

“I think it's time you get a room, you don't have to stay in the cellar anymore. I'll show you the guestroom next to my room.” Jensen agreed with him, and followed him to see the room.

 

 

*-*

 

Later that evening Christina came up to the second floor to see if Jensen needed anything.

 

Jared had told her earlier before he went to work again, where she could find her husband, as he was injured and stayed in a hospital near Berlin. So before she made the long journey, she wanted to make sure everything was all right. After she had knocked on the door and let herself in, she found Jensen lying across the bed staring into space.

 

 

“Is there anything you need before I leave, “ she asked.

 

“No thank you,” Jensen smiled. “ You already did enough for me. Have a save journey. I wish you good luck.” Christina blushed slightly.

 

“Thank you.” She wanted to leave but turned again in the doorway. “ You're worried about Mr. Padaleki?” Jensen nodded slowly.

 

 

 “Yes, I think so. I mean, hiding all his emotion over such a long time like he did, this can't be healthy. Pretending to be someone he clearly is not either.”

 

"You're right,” Christina agreed with Jensen. “And in the position he's in it's dangerous to raise suspicion. But I think now that he seemed to open up to you a bit, maybe it's a step in the right direction for him.”

 

When Jensen didn't answer she said goodbye and made her way out of the house. She was already late for her train.

 

 

Jared came home late that night exhausted and tired. As he was sure that Jensen was already asleep he went straight into his room and to his minibar. He desperately needed some drinks to drown all of the haunting memories before he could think about sleeping. After more then half a bottle of whiskey Jared decided that he was drunk enough to sleep and it only took seconds before his eyes fell shut and he drifted away.

 

Next door Jensen still was wide awake, his thoughts circling around Jared. Since he had spoken with Christina he now knew for sure that he was worried about him. Jared was just perfect in hiding his feelings behind the facade of a complete different self. A self that was by now so naturally that Jared didn't recognised the danger he was in. It slowly destroyed him, spirit and soul. Jensen closed his eyes willing sleep to finally claim him.

 

Suddenly he heard noises from the room next to him. It was Jared room. Jensen slowly got up from his bed leaving the room going to Jareds door. He listened again and was soon sure that Jared was making this noises. Carefully he pushed the handle down and opened the door. From where he stood he could see Jared lying in his bed, tossing and turning around obviously having a nightmare. Jensen carefully got near and sat down on the edge of the bed just checking if Jared was all right. It was then when he started to speak again.

 

“ No, please don't.....nnnooooooo......don't shoot.....she's just a girl....nnnooooo!!!!”

 

Jared woke up with a start and before Jensen could react Jared flung himself into Jensens arms, shaking violently. Jensen held him tight, trying to calm him down.

 

“Ssshh, it's ok. It was just a bad dream, Jay. Nothing more.” Jared smiled to himself, hearing Jensen calling him Jay. He closed his eyes feeling save in Jensens arms and wishing Jensen was right and it was just a bad dream.

 

“Could you please hold me for a while longer,” he asked in a whisper.

 

“Yes,” Jensen replied.

 

 

*-*

 

The next morning Jared woke up, lying half across the bed Jensen next to him. They must have been fallen asleep in each others arms he thought feeling suddenly all warm inside as he saw Jensen sleeping peacefully. Jared knew that Jensen had to leave him as soon as possible. It was not save for him in his company. But a bigger part of him was selfish and didn't want Jensen to leave him. He felt much better since Jensen was here but most likely Jensen wouldn't want to be caged in this house for god knows how long so that Jared could feel good.

 

With a sighed he got up silently, getting dressed and saw at his watch that he was already to late for work. Cursing he left his room, knowing he was getting into trouble for being late but on the other hand were beyond caring what they would do with him.

 

When he came down the stairs into the entrance hall he nearly froze to the spot as he saw his commandant waiting for him together with two other of his men.

 

“ Jared, Jared,” the commandant started, shaking his head slightly.” What the hell is going on here? You sending your maid away then you are late for work. What are you hiding?”

 

“Nothing, commandant” Jared lied trying to stay calm when all he was thinking about was Jensen. If he was caught it would only be the beginning of the nightmare. That much Jared knew.

 

“ I just overslept.” The commandant seemed not satisfied with this answer.

 

“ Well then we can take a look around, can't we?” he said signalling his men to start the search. Jared had no other choice than to nod a yes. He wished desperately that Jensen was already awake and hiding somewhere but his hope was soon destroyed as he heard fighting noises from upstairs.

 

Some minutes later the two Gestapo men turned up again, dragging Jensen along with them and pushing him hard down the stairs so that he was hitting the floor of the hall hard. Jared wanted to help him up but Jensens green eyes pleaded him not to help him in any way. He suddenly felt sick to the bones. Again someone else had to suffer for him, like his mother. The commandant laught.

 

“You know, hiding the enemy is a crime, Padaleki” he spoke to Jared. “ We'll take care of you right after we have imprisoned this bastard.” Jared just nodded unable to do or say anything. The commandant turned and walked out the entrance door, his two men dragging Jensen out to the waiting car.

 

 

“ I'm so sorry, Jensen” Jared whispered after they were gone, sinking down to the floor letting his tears flow freely and the pain consume him.

 

 

*-*

 

Jensen was brought into the city to Gestapo HQ for questioning. But because Jensen only repeated his name, rank and number to every question asked, he had to suffer the consequences as the commandant so kindly put it.

 

And this consequences left Jensen 

lying on the ground of his cell, not even able to move any part of his body without a pain shooting through him that nearly made him pass out. So he wasn't even aware of the danger slowly but deadly coming near...

 

 

As Jared finally came back to reality it was dark outside. Feeling totally numb inside he stood up and when he closed the front door, he found a envelope lying in front of it. Jared took it from the ground and carefully opened it. The content of the letter led Jared blood freeze for the second time that day.

 

 

Dear Jared! I just write you to let you know that the family is coming to visit you Feb.,13th around 21h. They took a lot of presents with them   so whatever happens stay at home. Yours Thomas

 

 

In seconds Jared was out of the door and running in the direction of the city of Dresden. He had to save Jensen before it was to late.

As he had put half the way behind he already heard the sirens coming to life. An air raid warning.

 

When Jared reached the city the first bombs started to fall turning Dresden within seconds into a fiery hell. He tried to made his way through the with panic fleeing people as suddenly a house next to him explode sending him hard down onto the pavement. Momentarily he lost his orientation and as he tried to get up he couldn't hardly breathe, his lungs burning like hell.

 

“ Are you insane?!” someone shouted at him., dragging him to his feet and into the nearest cellar.   As Jared finally could focus on the surroundings he saw a older man standing in front of him.

 

“Are you trying to get killed out there?”

 

Jared took a look around seeing old people, women with children and some men , crying or praying or just staring blankly into space, wincing at every new explosion. He tried to get up still wanting to save Jensen.

 

“ I need to get out now,” he screamed but the other man pushed him down again.

 

“You can't go out,” he explained angrily. “If you open the door now the fire will get into the cellar immediately and kill us all.”

 

With a defeating nod Jared buried his face in his crossed arms and started to cry, not caring anymore if he would live or die. There was no more chance of saving Jensens life.

 

 

*-*

 

Jensen woke up to the sound of a explosion not far away recognising with surprise that the whole Gestapo HQ was gone but firers were everywhere around him. Slowly he tried to get up nearly fainting again in the progress. He heard the all to familiar sound of bombs falling from the sky and knew he had to find a save place if he wanted to survive.   As he stumbled to a doorway, half blind because of the fiery air around, also burning in his lungs the last thing he heard was someone calling for a doctor then everything went black again.

 

 

After a whole lifetime, so it seemed for Jared the bombing stopped. Fearfully everyone prepared themselves for leaving the cellar. When he finally got out a new morning had started. Jared was shocked to see that from the old and beautiful city nothing more was left then ruins. Dresden was gone in one night but Jared was sure it wasn't the last one of a night like this.

 

He walked through the streets totally dazed reacting to nothing going on around him. His clothes, his face and everything else covered in grime and dirt. He paid no attention to where he was going his life seemed dead like the city.

 

Jared only stopped when a human shadow blocked the light of the raising sun before him.   He looked up. For a moment he didn't recognised the other person who was only temporary bandaged. But then a huge smile spread across his face, followed by a laugh as he let himself fall into the outstretched arms of the other.

 

“Jensen!,” he cried in relieve. “I thought I lost you!” Jensen smiled too as he hold Jared close to him.

 

“You'll never lose me,” he whispered. “ No matter what happens.” Jared finally looked into the still very pale face of his friend.

 

 

 “How do you managed to survive?” he asked.

 

“I was lucky stumbling into the only hospital still working,” Jensen answered holding onto Jared for support. “They took care of me, I stayed the night in their cellar and in the morning I left searching for you.”

 

They looked at each other in silence. Then Jensen leaned forward and kissed Jared. To Jensens surprise he responded eagerly.

 

“And what do we do now?,” Jared asked smiling after they finally parted.

 

“There're still lot of things I have in mind we can do,” Jensen replied, wiping some grime and dirt away from Jared face with one hand. “But first I think, we should get your mother and then go home.”

 

“Yes,” Jared answered. “ That we'll do.”

 

 

\- END -

 


End file.
